1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the functional configuration of the bottom of containers or other objects that causes them to be easily submersible by the user into ice or other particles.
2. Description of Prior Art
A typical container of liquids such as a soft drink bottle needs to be able to stand up by itself on a horizontal surface when not in the hand(s) of a user. For this reason, typical containers of liquids have relatively flat bottoms. Consider the bottom design of typical two liter and smaller plastic bottles and cans.
The problem arises when trying to submerge such a container into an ice chest full of ice and possibly other items. The flatness of the bottom of the typical container makes it difficult to push such a container into a full ice chest. The user ends up having to scoop out an area of ice, place the container in the indention created, and fill back in the ice. This process is time consuming and cumbersome. This inventor has not found any prior art that addresses this problem.